


Reworking the Puzzle

by Kaladin_x_happiness



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Multi, UAF Secret Santa 2020, awkward sheep boy rand al'thor, i just want them all to be happy and talk and stuff ya know?, oh my god they were roommates, rand is also his own flavor of disaster, the girls are all bi disasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaladin_x_happiness/pseuds/Kaladin_x_happiness
Summary: Aviendha, Elayne, and Min are happily living the college life. They've been roommates and girlfriends for awhile and have settled into a routine, but when a friend of a friend needs a place to stay, it shakes everything up.
Relationships: Aviendha/Min Farshaw/Elayne Trakand, Rand al'Thor/Aviendha/Min Farshaw/Elayne Trakand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Reworking the Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bi-aviendha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bi-aviendha).



> this is my holiday gift for bi-aviendha, sneaking in right before the deadline! I'm sorry it's currently incomplete, this month got away from me, but the remaining chapters are outlined and should be coming soon. Happy holidays!

Elayne opened the door with her elbow, almost dropping the eggs. “I got groceries!” she called, slamming the door shut again with her foot and dumping the bags on the table.

“Oh thank the Light,” Min said, popping out of her bedroom. She started sorting out the cold items to stick in the fridge. “Oh! Ice cream!” She squinted suspiciously at Elayne. “What happened?”

“What do you mean?” Elayne started putting things into the coat closet that they used as a pantry. “Aviendha! I bought ice cream!”

“What flavor?” Came the answering call.

“Praline and coffee!”

Aviendha came out into the front room, exhausted and ink smudged. “What happened?”

Elayne sighed. “Can I not buy ice cream in peace?”

Min cracked open the two pint sized containers and passed the coffee one to Aviendha. “You bought our two favorite flavors, neither of which you are willing to eat. What are you buttering us up for exactly?”

She laughed. “Well, you’ve got me there.” She tossed spoons to the other two and primly took her seat on one of the barstools, opening up the candy bar she had gotten herself. “It’s Egwene, actually. Her childhood friend is starting on campus this week and his housing contract just fell through. He needs a place to stay until he can figure something else out and she’s still on exchange with the Aiel, so she wanted to know if we could help him out a bit.”

Min groaned. “This better not be the boy who set a badger on Nyaneve.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not.” Elayne paused to take a bite of her candy. “That was Mat. This one is Rand.”

“The blacksmith?” Aviendha asked.

“No, the one she had a ‘crush’ on for years,” Elayne replied.

“Oh, the sheep boy.”

“That’s the one!"

“It’s a little odd that he’s moving in mid-semester,” Min remarked between spoonfuls.

“Egwene said it was a long story. Anyway, he’s looking for another opening in the housing, so it should just be for a week or two if all goes well, and he’s willing to pay his share on the rent. What do you two think?”

Aviendha didn’t consider for long. “As long as he is polite and does his share of chores, too. If not I’ll-”

“-totally kick his ass, we know,” Min laughed, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I think it could work. We mostly use that third bedroom for storage now anyway so if we move all the boxes to the side he can probably fit a mattress in there. And if Egwene trusts him, so do I.”

“It’s settled, then?” Elayne asked. They nodded. “Good. I’ll text Egwene immediately. I’ll start moving the boxes and cleaning the room and -”

Min reached across the table and bopped her on the nose to cut her off. “Nope, no projects,” she warned. “I’d really like to get some sleep tonight and if you’re moving stuff around it won’t happen. This place is already plenty clean and if he doesn’t like it, he doesn’t have to move in.”

“Besides,” said Aviendha with a mischievous grin. “I think we should enjoy these few nights before we have an intruder in our midst.” Elayne blushed deeply as the other two laughed at her, and Aviendha’s smile grew even wider. “I was thinking a movie night, but that sounds fun too, actually.”

As Aviendha continued to tease Elayne, Min shot off a quick text to Egwene.  _ We can do it. Does he know what kind of situation he’s getting into? _ The reply was not long in coming.  _ Yes, and he decided it was more tolerable than moving in with Mat again, _ Egwene replied, and Min snorted.  _ Then on his own head be it. _

*******

Two days later Min answered the door to a tall and skinny boy with brilliant red hair. “Hi, I’m Rand,” he stammered somewhat awkwardly. “And you are?”

“Min,” she replied. “Come on in.”  _ Oh no. He’s hot. _ “Elayne and Aviendha are in classes right now but they’ll be back in a few hours.” He picked up his bags and followed her into the apartment. “What are you studying?”

“History,” he said absently, looking at the collage of pictures Elayne had put together. It was quite beautiful. “How about you?”

“Literature.” 

“Sounds pretty interesting. Are these your roommates?” He gestured to a picture of the three of them. 

“Yes. The blond one is Elayne and the redhead is Aviendha.” He nodded, and they entered the hallway. “Your room is going to be this first one on the right, here. It’s a bit full of boxes since we’ve been using it for storage, but you can move it around as you need to.”

He opened the door to a room that was, indeed, full of boxes, but it was large and tidy, and he would have enough room once the boxes were all pushed to the side. “Thank you so much,” he said awkwardly. “It’s really kind of you all to let me stay here when you don’t know me at all.”

Min smiled. “Any friend of Egwene’s is a friend of ours,” she said firmly. “She’s helped all three of us out of many a scrape so we kind of owe her.”

Rand laughed. “Sounds about right. She’s going to end up running the world some day. I called it years ago.” They laughed again. “I’ll just.. Put my stuff away, I guess,” he said with a shrug. Min nodded and went back to her room where she dived onto the bed with her face in the pillows and screamed internally. She was too bi for this! Egwene hadn’t warned her about him being hot! Ugh. Well, at least her girlfriends would be suffering right along with her.


End file.
